Eternity
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: *AU Holiday Fanfic* Christmas parties are times to mix and mingle with friends, family, and even strangers. Could Raven, coaxed out by her best friend Kori, possibly find 'the one' on a dreaded blind date?


Well, it's December, and the holidays always seem to sneak up on us. I know I should really be working on 'Scattered Past', (those of you that have read it, I assure you the next chapter will be up ASAP!) but this was just one of those ideas that linger for long periods in time that you cannot seem to forget until you have finally written said idea down. So here is my first holiday fanfic! I hope you enjoy it (:

Disclaimer: I, Moonlit Shadow Dancer, sadly don't own Teen Titans, nor will I ever :( on that delightful note, I give you, 'Eternity'...in a sense.

* * *

A thin layer of snow coated the sidewalks. Traffic was held up as usual. Cabbies honked their horns in a hurry. Kori was applying ruby lipstick to match the color of her dress. It sparkled as she shifted towards me.

"Trust me, Raven," Kori smiled coyly, "You are going to _flip _for this guy!"

I gave her an unsure smile. After the last guy she tried to set me up with, it was a miracle she convinced me to come to this party tonight.

"And if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're a total knockout in that dress!" she countered. I glanced down at the shimmering white dress with red stitching. I pulled my transparent white shawl tighter over my shoulders.

Maybe I _would_ like him…no, no, no. Getting your hopes up will just make it that much easier for him to break your heart. But Kori has never-almost never-steered me wrong. It isn't like I am going to have a full-blown relationship with him. It's just a party, just one date.

The cab came to a stop and soon Kori and I were out in the cold night air. A large tree stretched its branches out to the sky. They swayed to the soft choir songs. Two golden bells linked together by a crimson bow caught my eye. A whispering jingle sounded with every breeze. It was quiet, so quiet I had to lean forward to hear it, but I knew it was there.

Suddenly a gentle touch grazed my arm. A handsome man around his early twenties stood with a shy smile spread upon his lips. He shook a lock of his straight blonde hair away from his eyes.

"You must be Raven," he put out his hand, "I'm Kori's friend, Garfield."

"Oh," I smiled, "it's nice to meet you, Garfield."

His smile grew more confident the longer our hands touched. A bright blush heated my frozen cheeks. His bright eyes were vibrant and benevolent. Laugh lines creased the outward edges, a telltale sign that he was naturally a cheerful person.

Butterflies were doing a little dance in my stomach. My heart stopped pounding against my chest. My breath came a little easier. It may sound cheesy, but I couldn't have felt more comfortable with a stranger than how I felt with Garfield.

We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. Kori dropped by from time to time to tease us about how cute we were, but we'd just laugh it off and continue joyously spinning around the bright Christmas tree.

Before the night was over, he took my hand and walked me over to the Christmas tree. He brushed a lock of my bangs behind my ears. His hand lingered against my cheek spreading warmth throughout my body.

He leaned in slowly, caressing my cheek gently. His forehead pressed delicately against mine, as though he were trying to merge our thoughts. He bent down slightly, his warm breath lingering above my mouth. Carefully I brought myself up to his height, wrapping my arms around his neck. Soon the gentle reassurance of his lips pressed against mine eased away any doubts I had about the set-up.

The moment we parted our eyes locked. I felt like I was staring into eternity. Our eternity.

* * *

This one was merely a short holiday fanfic. That ending was not one of my best, but it's late in the States, so I hope you'll forgive me...

**Please, Read & Review!** and wherever you go during your holidays, I hope you enjoy it and stay safe and warm! (:


End file.
